


Fairstone

by Ediyo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur POV, Balinor might show up, Don’t know, Don’t trust Katherin, Hurt/Comfort, It’s sort of like the Hotel Transylvania thing but less childlike, Kinda, M/M, Morgana Gwen and Gaius won’t show up till near the end, Vampire Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ediyo/pseuds/Ediyo
Summary: Arthur, his father, and his most trusted knights head to gather information from an enemy kingdom under the pretense of a peace treaty.While there, Arthur meets a mysterious boy. The boy shares the secrets of his kind and Arthur learns some secrets on his own. As if his mission wasn’t hard enough on its own without the unnatural attraction leading him towards the boy.





	Fairstone

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur meets a mysterious boy.

“Now remember, do not give them any reason to be angry with you,” Uther told his son. “If they feel the need, they will kill you. We’re here to gather information only.” 

“Under the pretense of a treaty. Yes Father, I know. Don’t worry,” Arthur nodded. His father and him rode in a carriage sent by their new hosts for the following weeks, the Fairstones. Outside flanking the carriage were the two’s most trusted knights. Old and trusted friends of Uther’s and The Knights of The Round Table for Arthur. It had taken many tries of persuasion in order to give the noble and chivalrous men a rightful place as knights. They weren’t of noble blood after all. But after an attack on the castle, Arthur’s friends were soon in Uther’s favor. Now, they would be protecting Arthur from a deadly foe; vampires. 

An entire kingdom led by tyrannical vampires. It was truly a nightmare. One the King wanted to eradicate. Their job was to gather knowledge about the structure of the kingdom while pretending to form a treaty. Then they’d return to Camelot and use that information to destroy the monsters running the kingdom and free the humans under their reign. It was a dangerous mission, filled with a constant threat of something worse than death. Uther had nearly locked Morgana up to keep her from coming. 

Arthur watched out the window as the carriage slowly ascended a large bridge up to a dark castle. The kingdom was run by many noble families, and the Pendragons would be staying with one of the more prominent ones. The castle loomed over the carriage, casting it in shadows. Arthur had heard that vampires could not stand the power of the sun, but Gaius had told him not to believe every rumor he heard. 

The carriage came to a stop in the castle’s courtyard. One of Arthur’s knights, Lancelot, opened the carriage door for the royals. As they stepped out, Arthur looked to Castle Fairstone. Now that he was closer, he could see the large towers and the gargoyles that decorated the building. In front of the obnoxiously ornate door was a middle aged woman who radiated beauty. Her brown hair was tied into an elegant bun and her piercing dark eyes tracked the group as they approached. She was flanked by two servants, all three of them dressed in dark and elegant garb.

“Welcome to Castle Fairstone,” the woman called as they approached. “I am Lady Katherin, the Marchioness of this home.” 

“Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot,” Arthur’s father said, shaking Katherin’s hand. “This is my son, Arthur.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Arthur said, shaking her hand as well. It was cold. 

“I’m sure you all must be famished from your long trip. Come, I’ve prepared a meal. There’s enough food for even your knights. My servants shall take your things up to your rooms.” As Katherin dismissed her servants, Arthur realized the lack of guards in the vicinity. Though it was unlikely a vampire would need much protection. The men followed the Lady of the house down winding hallways. Arthur made sure to account for every turn. The interior of the house was just as dark as the exterior; the walls, ceiling, and floors all various shades of gray. The stairwells were wide and winding and halls were decorated with many sculptures, paintings, and plants. 

A pair of servants waited at a set of large double doors; opening them on the groups arrival. Inside was a room roughly the size of the citadel’s throne room. A tall ceiling was held aloft by marble columns and a large black table waited in the center. The side seats of the table were lined with elegant silverware and gorgeous plates. The ends of the table had merely one plate, a spoon, and a knife each. As well as an elegant and ornate goblet. 

Standing next to the table was a young boy around Arthur’s age, perhaps younger. He jumped as the doors opened and swiveled his gaze to meet the group. If Arthur thought Lady Katherin was beautiful, she did not compare with the boy. Dressed in all black like all the other patrons of the house, the boy was thin and lanky, though he clearly hid some muscle underneath. Atop his head was a mass of curly and unruly black hair. Above his sharp cheekbones was a pair of striking blue eyes that seemed to follow Arthur wherever he went. The young boy bowed as the group approached and Katherin extended a hand in his direction. 

“My son, Merlin,” she said. Arthur and Uther shook Merlin’s hand in turn. It was just as cold as his mother’s. 

“Shall we eat?” Katherin asked, directing the party towards the table. Upon being seated; the two vampires at the ends of the table; Katherin motioned and servants entered the room carrying trays of food. The servants layered the men from Camelot’s plates with meats and vegetables and fruits. They placed a piece of bread and meat on the Fairstone’s plate; then proceeded to pour a dark red liquid into the goblets. Arthur tensed as he realized it was blood. 

“I do hope that you enjoy your stay here,” Katherin said, picking at the bread before taking a swig from her goblet. “Hopefully we can reach a suitable agreement for our treaty.” 

“I was planning on the same thing,” Uther said. A low murmur turned their attention to the other side of the table. Merlin held his goblet close to his mouth, eyes flashing gold. Arthur’s father tightened his hand on the cup he was holding. If there was one this Uther Pendragon hated more than monsters, it was magic. 

“You better have not turned that into water,” Katherin scolded. Merlin looked up, apparently startled that he’d been caught. “I know that spell when I see it.”

“It doesn’t switch back,” Merlin whispered.

“It’d be best if you find a way to make it. You’ll be hungry later.” 

Before Merlin could respond, a servant opened the door. She appeared startled that there were so many people in the room and shrunk back. “My apologies.” 

“What is it Aitla?” Katherin asked. 

“The Lady Vermillia and her friends have arrived, my lady,” Aitla claimed. Merlin turned his attention to his mother, a waiting look in his eyes. 

“Go on then,” Katherin said, dismissing Merlin with a wave of her hand. Merlin quickly stood and walked out the door. Aitla followed him after a bow. 

“Aitla follows Merlin virtually everywhere. Where one goes, the other is usually not far behind. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they were smitten,” Katherin told them. 

“So it’s not young love?” Uther asked.

“No. Aitla is nearly ten years his senior and seems to possess an almost maternal instinct for Merlin. Like she needs to protect him. Though from what, I’m not sure. She is just a mere mortal.” 

“And the Lady Vermillia?” Arthur asked, suddenly curious. Though certainly not about Merlin’s love life. 

“His cousin,” Katherin said, a bit of an edge to her voice. “I fear she’s proving to be a foul example on my son, but I cannot seem to keep them apart. The girl drinks animal blood, which for us of noble standing is considered improper, and rather unhealthy.” 

“I didn’t know that vampires possessed the ability of magic,” Uther wondered. 

“We don’t,” Katherin told them. “Vampires obtain some abilities from our...diet, yes. But nothing like what Merlin can do. I believe he got that from his father.” 

“Who is his father?” Uther asked. 

“No one of importance. He took advantage of my hospitality and left when I was pregnant. But I believe Merlin is better off without him, under my care.” 

The rest of the dinner passes smoothly with small talk and pleasantries. But Arthur can tell that his entire party is constantly on guard. And he’s awfully sure that Katherin can tell as well. Arthur finds himself wondering where Merlin went off to and if he’ll see him again. The boy is a mystery that Arthur finds himself wanting to solve. 

At the end of the meal, Katherin wipes her mouth and stands, “I’m glad you all are here. I’m sure you’ll have a pleasant stay. My servants will show you all to your rooms, and then you can explore the area. There is a quaint town at the bottom of the hill and the castle holds a large amount of land filled with a pleasant wilderness. And once again, welcome to Castle Fairstone.

**Author's Note:**

> All the OCs in this story are my own, from a Victorian AU, I just changed their names to be more specific to the time period. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
